


Found

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, oh look its the whole fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Dylin gets found after being Springtrapped. Reunions occur
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Found

I groaned, slumping over as I rest against the wall. I'd lost count of how long I'd been here. I knew the suit was keeping track, but I didn't want to ask how long it'd been since I'd seen Scott. Since I'd torn the animatronics apart. Since I got trapped. But I did anyway.

"Spring?" I felt the suit's AI whir as it responded to me. "How long?" I gave up control of the voice box, letting him answer.

"Twenty years, four months, twenty-three days, seven hours, fifty five minutes, and forty two seconds." He receded back, falling back 'asleep'. I sighed, running a decrepit hand over the mask. Might as well try to sleep again.

\---

I awoke to footsteps and machinery. The ears propped up (what was left of them, anyway), indicating the AI was awake too. "People?" Spring asked as we watched the wall. 

"That'll be new." We watched through half lidded eyes, flinching back as whatever was on the other side broke through, flooding the room with light.

A gasp from the intruding party, followed with, "A real one." Their awe was short-lived as they recoiled, covering their noses. "Let's get it in the truck. This is gonna be killer."

\---

I was deposited in a room with a bunch of old arcade games. Upon further examination, I noted they were from our second location. The one Jeremy was night guard at. With the Toys. I shambled through the building, taking in everything. Whoever was behind this… attraction was thorough and put their all into it. Kids' drawings had been snatched from the walls of other locations, there were parts of animatronics strewn about, and a box of Toy parts was in the office.

A while later, I'd returned to the arcade room, leaning against the wall. As I did so, a door opened towards the front of the building, footsteps passing by my spot and headed towards the office. I followed closely, catching a glimpse of blond hair. He settled into the chair, and I hung around the doorway, just out of sight.

A bell chime, and a phone ringing. Nostalgia waves over me, reminding me of when I worked nightshift. I guess I did now, too, but I was on the other side of the operation now. The guard clicks the phone onto speaker, flipping the tablet up nonchalantly.

"Hey, dude, okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like pre-historic! I think they were, like, training tapes for, like, other employees or something like that. I should ask my dad. He'd probably know." The voice droned on, but I was stuck in thought. Training cassettes? They found cassettes from when Scott and I worked there?

I jolted when Scott's voice filled my ears. I would have sobbed right then and there if I had the means to. It'd been so long since I've heard his voice. I listened to the tapes, not noticing as the guard gaped at me as I leaned into the doorway to hear better.

"Remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." With that, the phone clicked off and the guard screamed.

"What the fuck? How'd you get so close?" I looked at him, still trying to grasp at Scott's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

"Timothy. The night guard. I owed Tat a favour." I stared at him blankly, giving him enough time to touch something on the tablet. A child's giggle ran through the building, and the AI took over, sprinting for the sound. I let the AI have control of the suit completely as I tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

\---

As the guard packed up, I poked my head into the office. "What's the name of the dude you owe a favour?" He looked up, freezing at the sight of me.

"Tate. Tate Baker. I owed him a favour as he worked on the attraction, so he stuck me here." I stared at him. No way in hell.

"Could we talk when you come in for the night?" He nodded hesitantly.

"Sure." I nodded, walking away to process more info.

\---

I leaned against the wall, watching Timothy carefully.

"So, whattdya wanna know?"

"There's so much… but first, is Tate's dad still alive?"

"One is, yeah. Scott. His other dad went missing twenty some years ago." I smiled the best I could. Scott was still alive. "Why do you care so much, anyhow?" I sighed softly.

"It's a long story."

"We got time."

"True. Okay, so this is gonna sound weird and presumptuous, but I'm Tate's other dad. The one that went missing twenty years ago." At his shocked face, I continued. "I hacked apart the old animatronics and got stuck in this one. Died here but my consciousness stayed behind for some reason. Lost hope of ever being found about three years later." I paused, looking at him.

"I wish I hadn't. Hadn't gotten myself stuck in this suit, hadn't gone to the pizzeria that night, hadn't abandoned Scott and Tat… How are they, anyway?"

"First, answer me a couple questions so I know you're actually Tate's dad." I nodded. "What's his middle name, and what skin condition does he have?"

"Middle name is Flynn and he's got vitiligo." He nodded affirmatively. 

"Okay. So, whattdya wanna know?"

"How are him and Scott? Did Scott ever get remarried? Do they still hang around the old guards?"

"They're fine. Scott's still single, and healthy. Tat has been thinking about going to get light therapy for his vitiligo, but hasn't decided yet. And… what old guards? Do you mean Tat's uncles and his… what did he call it…?" He paused in thought.

"Titi? That's Dan." He nodded.

"Yeah. That."

"How are they?" He shrugged.

"Tat doesn't talk about his extended family very often. Just that he loves them all a lot."

"What made him decide to build this place? What even is this place?"

"It's Fazbear's Fright. A horror attraction. He wanted to bring light to the shit that went down forever ago. Scott shot him down numerous times, even refusing to tell him where the old robots were. He was surprised when you were found."

"Wouldn't surprise me if Scott scrapped the ones I junked. He owned the business at that time."

"Do you miss them? Scott and Tat and the others?" I nodded, watching the blond.

"Everyday. I would give anything to see them again."

"What if I got them to come by?" I felt the suit's jaw drop open before the AI closed it.

"You… you could do that?" He shrugged.

"I could try. Scott would be a bit harder to convince, but, hey, ya never know." I nodded.

"I'd like that."

\---

"What do you mean, 'that's my dad'?" My eyes opened, and I looked up at the figures in the doorway.

"Look, I dunno, man. That's just what he said."

"It's a rabbit suit, Tim. Ain't no way that's my dad."

"Go lift the mask. Dare ya." A sigh, and footsteps. Hands lifted the mask, only to recoil in shock as (who I assumed was) Tate fell on his ass.

"That's a dead body." I blinked, nodding.

"Stuck here, unfortunately." He scrambled away, never turning his back on me.

"What the  _ fuck? _ " I crossed my arms.

"Language, Tat." He shrieked.

"It knows my name!"

"Is that how you talk about your father?" He paused, before shaking his head.

"No  _ way _ you're my father."

"Guaran-fucking-tee I'm your father. Where's Scott? He'd be able to confirm I'm your father."

"Dad's at home. Wants nothing to do with Fazbear's Fright."

"Did you even tell him you found me?" He shook his head. I sighed. "Tell him. I'm pretty sure he'd change his mind if he knew."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"'Cause I  _ am _ your father, believe it or not. This corpse inside the suit? Dylin Baker. I died twenty years ago. You were still a toddler. Your first word was 'fuck'. Scott nearly had my head for that one. Your favourite animatronic when you were young was Toy Bonnie, but you liked Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle just as much. Need I go on?" He shook his head, jaw slack.

"Papi…?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"I missed you, Tat."

\---

The next night brought another visitor. Almost immediately, he burst into tears when he saw me. I stood awkwardly, watching him. 

"Missed you, babe." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around me. I tensed momentarily before reciprocating. He banged his fist on the suit weakly. 

"You idiot! What were you thinking? You said you wouldn't fucking leave!" I hushed him, caressing his face.

"I was just trying to free the kids. Didn't know they'd pull this." I looked at him. "I've missed you so fucking much, baby."

He wiped his eyes, watching me. "I missed you too, Dylin."


End file.
